A moon chair is a leisure chair frequently used in the daily home life, and includes a chair frame and fabric. The fabric is fixed on the frame, and after a person seats on the fabric, the chair looks like a crescent when looking from one side, thus the chair is named as a moon chair. The chair frame of the moon chair includes a seat rod, a front foot rod and a rear foot rod. The front foot rod and the rear foot rod are used to support the seat rod and ensure the stability and height of the moon chair when it is unfolded.
In the conventional technology, the front foot rod and the rear foot rod of the moon chair are generally arranged crosswise and upper ends thereof are both fixed on the seat rod. When the chair is unfolded or folded, the front foot rod and the rear foot rod crosswise slide with respect to each other. In some moon chairs, the foot rods are further provided with hanger positioning elements, and an opening angle between the front foot rod and the rear foot rod can be chosen by coupling grooves of the hangers with the hanger positioning elements of the foot rod, to allow the seat rod of the moon chair to be arranged at different inclination angles and heights. However, for the moon chair with the above structure, it is required to position the hangers when the moon chair is to be unfolded and to press the hangers to unlock the hangers when the moon chair is to be folded, and the tubes are dispersed and not fixed after the moon chair is folded, therefore it is inconvenient to use the moon chair and the operation is complicated.